Needing Her
by A-Tea-Drinking-Stereotype
Summary: Xav's slipping and his soulfinder is nowhere to be seen. Jealous of his younger brother's perfect relationships be becomes more reserved and bitter. Until his soulfinder bumps in to him. But just what will Xav have to do to keep his girl? - Tell me what you think?
1. Chapter 1

**AU - So this is my first fan fiction ever. Be nice, please - I'm just starting out. Finding Sky is such an underrated book so I thought I'd add my story because these characters will seriously not get out of my head. I'm hoping to write a story for all the Benedict brothers but only if you lovely readers think I should. Well, that's enough of me babbling nervously. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 - Jealousy

Xav's POV

The newlyweds are finally back from their honeymoon and, of course, in true soul finder fashion are being nauseatingly lovey-dovey. I watched at Yves boasted about Phoenix's first ever A - showing complete strangers the sacred essay while sitting with most of my family in the cafe. She elbowed him in embarrassment and Yves dramatically falls to the floor clutching his stomach, teasing a giggle out of Phee.

I wanted what he had. Not that I wanted her in anyway, Christ she seemed like more trouble than she was worth - but not to Yves, and _that__'__s _what I wanted. Someone who could cause me all the difficulties in the world and I'd still keep coming back for more. A soul finder.

Phee raises her eyebrows at me and it's only then that I realise I've been staring. Yves hasn't noticed, too wrapped up in making sure everyone - even the random old man shuffling past - knows Phee's doing well. I pull a face at her to cover up my jealously and she rolls her eyes at me. I love Phee in the same way I love Sky: like a little sister. Though I'm definitely sure she would decimate me in a fight, so maybe like a big, scary sister. But I can't help but resent her a little. Hell, I resent her, Yves, Sky and Zed. I love them, of course I do. Their family. I'm just jealous of what they have. I know it's the same for my older brothers.

No one thinks it's fair that the two youngest found their soulfinders first when they've been searching for so long. I honestly don't know how Trace has managed, I'm slipping already and I'm only nineteen. Mum and Dad are too wrapped up in the perfectly matched soulfinders to notice though. They haven't noticed my wisecracks getting nastier instead of lightly teasing. They haven't noticed that I'm drifting - no job, no university place, not even any applications. They haven't even noticed the frequency which I've been getting drunk at. I don't know why it hurts so much. But it does.

I physically shake my head to wake me from my selfish thoughts. Uriel gives me a sympathetic smile. Only he knows the full extent of the turmoil going on in my head. It was an accident really, my telling him. I'd gone up to Denver to visit my older brothers, and get away from Zed simpering over Sky, lovingly calling her 'baby.' Vic was busy forging the documents Phee would need to start high school and Trace had pulled the late shift. Will was around somewhere but he's so laidback I seriously doubt he'd understand. He's content to wait until his soulfinder falls in to his arms. Me? I wanted to travel around after I graduated. The family said no. Said it was too dangerous for me to go on my own. Anyway, I'd gone out and the more I thought about it the more angry I got. What if, because my family couldn't understand I can look after myself, I'd missed my chance to met her? Sky and Phoenix are both from England, so why should I only look in my little corner of Colorado?

I'd gotten drunk, angry and violent. I'd picked a fight with some guy. He was married but I saw him work the gold band off his slimy finger and hit on girls young enough to be his daughter. Something in me had snapped. I honestly couldn't stop hitting him, over and over until he was curled up in the foetal position sobbing. Whoever he was, he had someone waiting for him at home. Someone who'd be hurt if she saw him like that. I didn't and that's what made me angry. I could hit on every girl in this bar and no one would get jealous. Hell, I'd given up on that long ago. Because they weren't _her_, whoever 'her' was.

Anyway, I'd stumbled in to my brother's flat drunk and bleeding but not caring enough to fix myself up. Uriel had been up, doing whatever it is nerdy guys such as himself do on Saturday nights.

'You too, huh?' Uriel had said coolly as if this was a daily incident, coming over to help me walk.

I slurred something at him, even I'm not sure what. Apparently, I wasn't the only one suffering. Apparently my straight-laced older brother was suffering too. And thus he became my favourite brother, I poured my frickin' heart out to him. I even cried. Though the next day I told him I'd kick him so hard he wouldn't be able to have kids if he breathed a word to our brothers. It became a regular occurrence really. He'd fix me up until I could do it myself. And physically I was always fine, Uri knew that mentally was completely different. The saddest thing of all wasn't me crying like a two year old. No, it's that Uri has given up completely.

'I doubt I'll find her now. Even if I did she'd probably be happily married. I couldn't force her to be with me. I just couldn't, Xav.'

His eyes had been downcast as he explained how on earth he could possibly understand what I was going through. Then he's carried me to his bed, saying he'd take the couch so the others wouldn't find out, and tucked me in like when I was a scared eight year old again, healing horrifically hurt strangers for the Net.

I can't keep doing this - disappearing in to the dark recesses of my mind. I'm becoming introverted - the complete opposite to the happy-me.

_Xav, you okay, kid? _Uri asks me in my mind.

He knows I don't want to bring attention to my messed-up head. And what better time to ask than when the whole family is distracted by the arrival of another golden couple.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Jesus, have you seen Sky's get-up? _I sent back to him, trying to distract him from my wallowing,

_Oh. My. God_.

Even telepathically Uriel sounds like he can barely contain his laughter. We try because, damn she may be small but Sky's scary, but we burst out laughing.

'Oh ha, bloody, ha!' Sky glares at us.

She's wrapped up like an Eskimo, she can barely move for all the layers. Her arms stick out at her sides as she waddles towards us. Glowering at Zed, she sits beside Phee. The old me, the happier me, would have teased Sky but not now. Because I know what her reply will be. See, she's dressed up like Chewbacca because she has a cold. In reality Sky only has a minor case of the sniffles, but Zed was acting like she had full-blown phenomena. Seriously, he woke me at six in the morning to check on her. Sometimes I hate my gift. Who the hell wakes up at six in the morning? What _is _that? Jesus.

Coffee, I need coffee.

**AU - So, I hope you liked it. I know there isn't much plot at the moment but I was trying to show Xav's state of mind before I launch in to the plot. Tell me what you think? Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, that didn't last long. Judging by the amount of saliva being exchanged, Sky's forgiven Zed for his over protectiveness. Mum claps her hands together, causing her many bangles to clash together, and beams at her youngest son. A sudden burst of anger shots through me. This isn't _fair_. Uri sees it but knows he is powerless to stop me when I get like this.

'Looks like little brother is finally going to get laid!' I declare with malice.

I clap Zed on the back with more force than necessary, jostling him in to Sky so their teeth smash together.

'Xavier Benedict, apologise!' shouts Mum half-heartedly, her eyes filled with disappointment.

It's too late though - Sky's face has flamed an unnatural shade of red and her eyes have filled with tears. She stands - muttering something about a test - and stumbles out of the café loudly, causing yet more eyes to turn to us. Seeing this Zed looses it. I can feel him delve in to my mind but I don't bother with a shield. He's looking for an embarrassing secret as retribution for embarrassing his precious soulfinder and ruining their perfect 'moment'. Instead all he finds is my despair. In sheer shock that his happy-go-lucky brother isn't so happy, he broadcasts my emotions through the family.

_They know._

Zed staggers back spilling my coffee in the process, clutching his head. The waiter glares at the upturned chairs and puddle of coffee,

'My God, Xav!' Zed shouts, his voiced clipped. 'H…how can you…why haven't…'

_Go after Sky, Zed. At least you can._ I punch through his shields to deliver my message.

Unable to meet my eyes he turns away muttering a quick 'you're right' and runs after his Sky. He knows he's lucky. He knows Trace, Uri, Vic, Will and I would kill to be in his position.

I glance around my families shocked faces. I can see them try to remember when I stopped being the easy-going, ever joking Xav and became this distorted, bitter stranger. Then I see it - guilt, on both my parents faces. Only Uri looks unaffected by Zed's reaction to my mind. He knows already how far I've slipped - further than Zed before Sky even.

'We didn't realise, Xav…' starts Dad, his eyes sad.

Though he must have known. His gift is to sense danger and right now I'm possibly the biggest threat in this family. Anger does strange things to you. Sometimes it was tempting to just stop. Stop helping the Net. Stop healing strangers. Quickly, I scrape back my chair.

_I__'__m going to the slopes._

Immediately Mum's face relaxes and I know she's searching my future, probably checking I'm not going to off myself. I almost run out of the café in an attempt to escape. No one offers to go with me.

I charge straight in to Mrs Hoffman, knocking her shopping out of her hands. Huffing indignantly, she waits for me to pick it up. Because God forbid she actually did it herself.

'Ah, Xavier is it?' She asks me, though she knows. She's the biggest gossip in town, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a file on each of us.

I nod curtly, not feeling up for social pleasantries. But Mrs Hoffman's like a spider and I'm the unfortunate fly caught in her web.

'Not so quickly!' protests Mrs Hoffman as I try to edge past her, 'Aren't you going to help an old woman?'

And that's how I ended up walking Mrs Hoffman home - carrying her shopping, of course.

'So, Xavier, what plans have you got for the future?'

The future. A tricky subject for me. I shrug my shoulders and pray to whatever God's listening that she drops it - and drops it _now_.

'Not applied for university?' Opening her door, she bids me follow her inside her house.

_Oh hell no._ I think to myself.

It's a well known fact that you never enter Mrs Hoffman's house if you don't want to be cross-examined for the entire day. I stare longingly at the mountain.

'No.'

My answer is too short, her eyebrows raise in surprise. Manners are everything in a small town like Wrickenridge and I seem to have lost mine.

'These days you really can't get anywhere without a degree.' She purses her lips, eyeing me critically, 'And you can't rely on your skiing, Xavier. That won't last.'

I reel back. I know this, of course. I can't get too famous for my skiing - it's dangerous for the entire family and even now I'm not that selfish. But Mrs Hoffman doesn't know that. She thinks I'm skating by on mediocre skiing, that I've gotten _lucky_. Like I didn't practice until my feet bleed, until my face peeled from windburn. The all-to-familiar anger pulses through me and it's then I realised I have to leave. Now.

Without another word, I race away for the second time today. This time I actually do go to the slopes. I thank my foresight for stashing some of my equipment at the slopes. If I hadn't I would have had to make a detour home and run the risk of encountering my family. I'm not ready for that yet, I need to get my anger under control. Today, Mark - a generically popular boy who was in Yves' year at school - is manning the ski lift while the Benedict's congregate. He lets me through without a word, eyeing me like I was a rabid dog. He's been scared of me since I caught him spreading rumours about Phee. Just because she married young does _not _mean she's pregnant. At first he was fine - I mean I've always been known for being the joker of the family - but as I became more closed up and got a reputation for being a mean fighter he's been waiting for the day I attack him. I wouldn't though. I only fight douche bags who hurt the woman who love them.

The lift is cramped to capacity and I end up standing next to a thickset guy who looks like an extra from Troy. Where I'm tall and lean, he's short but he's built up extensive muscles to make up for it. He's almost wider than he is tall. I loom over him. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to appreciate my height and glowers menacingly at me. He has a scar which starts on his cheek, hacks down his neck and disappears in to the fancy, expensive ski suit he's wearing. A scar like that should have killed him.

I would know.

The lift jostles roughly to a stop and I inadvertently careen in to Mr Muscles. He's built like a house and man, that _hurt_. Why couldn't I crash in to the fat guy?

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Mr Muscles shouts at me, his face puce.

Up close he looks about Trace's age but with the same smarmy look as the Kellys. I instantly dislike him. Instead of muttering a quick apology, I square up to my full height.

Towering almost a foot above him, I menacingly narrow my eyes, 'Do you have a _problem_?'

'With you? Yeah.' was his witty reply.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone bar a teenaged girl had shuffled off the lift, eager to avoid conflict, and she was staring at Mr Muscle's, worry plain on her face. I wasn't really paying attention to her though. Neither was Muscle's - he was busy bunching his muscles threateningly.

'Listen, kid. You don't want to find out what I do to cocky, insolent little _children _like you. Run along and find Mummy and Daddy before I show you.'

Now, I'm sure that sounded threatening in his head. Unfortunately, that was lost on me as I stifled a laugh. Seriously, what was he going to do? I was a Savant. He wasn't.

'Please, Andrew,' The girl whispered, her large green eyes pleading.

Muscle's turns and glowers at the girl.

'Did I say you could speak? Are you really trying to tell _me _what to do?'

Now, disrespect to a girl is something I really can't tolerate so I felt the need to butt in.

'You can't speak to your daughter like that.' His eyes narrow.

Something I've said had hit a nerve, he looks absolutely livid. Before he can retaliate, the girl jumps across and grabs him arm.

'C'mon Andrew. I really want to watch you ski.'

Even as the girl leads him away, our eyes remain locked in some kind of testosterone filled competition.

He looks away first.

**AU - Thank you all do much for the lovely reviews, favourites and alerts. I really appreciate it, especially because putting up your first fanfic is so nerve-wracking. Hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU - Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I'm really glad you seem to like Xav's story. At the very least I should update once a week but I'm definitely aiming for more than that. At the moment I have the next couple of chapters written which is why these are coming out so fast.**

Chapter 3

I'm a broken record. Even after a near run in with the Midget Hulk my thoughts immediately return to my MIA soulfinder. I try and picture her but it's no use. Was she tall or short? Either way she'd be beautiful to me. Was she a reader, a painter or a musician? Or something I'd never even considered? What was her gift? Did she ever wonder about me? Was I anything like the perfect guy she's imagined? My curiosity was insatiable when it came to my mysterious soulfinder.

I gave up on trying to envision her a while ago, after seeing real soulfinders together. I mean, I know they're perfect for each other but I would have never pegged Phoenix for Yves. But it works. And now I could never picture him with anyone else. Will my soulfinder be like that? Someone I'd never have pictured being with but somehow she's the only girl I could have ever possibly have ended up with?

Sometimes I think soulfinders are the cruellest inventions ever. Sure, they're absolutely amazing if you are lucky enough to actually find yours. But what about those of us who don't? Statistically, there is a percentage of Savants who will never meet there other half. What about them? They go through their lives, never really living, always waiting for something that will never happen. Never settling down 'just in case' they find each other. That's not going to be me. No, I'll find her. I have too.

My soulfinder. I'm doing just fine without her, thank you very much. Who needs her?

_Me. I need her, _a small voice says in the back of my head.

The same voice which has been getting louder and louder, interrupting every facet of my life, by the day. The voice which has made is almost impossible to laugh, to be truly happy.

Right, that's it! I'm not dwelling on this anymore. God, I've been all melancholy since London. And angry. So frighteningly angry. I love Yves - he's my geeky little brother - but I feel so much rage towards him. Why does he get a soulfinder? Why not me? I know he has no more control than me over these things but I can't seem to shut off my ever-present fury.

Before Sky and Phee, I'd thought of my soulfinder rarely. Of course I wanted to meet mine and go on to have our happily-ever after but I never really _thought _about it. I just assumed I'd find her, she'd think I was amazing and we would be extraordinarily happy together. The end.

Unfortunately, Sky jerked it to the forethought of my mind. I saw Zed change for the better and I wanted that for myself. She reminded me my soulfinder was real. Not some imaginative character I dreamed up. No, she's real and could be anywhere. Hell, I could have walked past her in the street and I would never know. I was dealing with it - badly, but still - and then along came Phee. Both girls were hurt and damaged in a way and it made me think.

What if the Benedict children were all destined for broken soulfinders?

We grew up in a loving, stable environment where our individual gifts were encouraged. It made sense is a way. A broken girl would never get better with an equally broken guy, would she? She'd need someone together who had the kind of upbringing and supportive family my brothers and I have.

What if, right now, my soulfinder _needed _me? Like Sky needed Zed. Like Phoenix needed Yves - though she'll never admit it. And I wasn't there. What is she was hurt? Or…dead? Violently, I jerk my mind away from that thought.

No. No, she can't be dead. I won't survive that.

She just can't be.

Again I feel the familiar resentment churning like a riptide inside of me, twisting my insides. I know just what I need. Finally, I get off the lift and ignore the glower from whoever was manning the lift at this end. I was too lost inside my own mind to bother to acknowledge him.

I head straight for the most advanced slope. Any other slope I could do backwards in my sleep but this one was challenging, requiring full concentration even for a professional like me. Unless I wanted to wipe out I had to keep my mind on my skiing and off my elusive soulfinder. Easier said than done.

Fixing my skis on to my feet I see Mr Muscles again. He's standing at the advanced slope with some of his equally smarmy buddies. They all wear expensive ski suits but I would put money on this being the first time they've ever skied. They have that skittish look about them. The girl with the green eyes looks out of place amongst the grotesquely muscular men. Small and slight, she stands even shorter than Muscles and almost worryingly thin, with her shoulders hunched against the cold. I frown when I realise she's only wearing a thin hoodie and jeans. Definitely not proper ski wear. Muscles glare begins to bore in to me and that's when I realise I'm openly gawking at the girl.

_Okay, Xavier. _I tell myself internally, _Enough with the creepy staring. _

Sending one last glare to the Midget Hulk, I push off down the mountain. Seriously, if his ski suit's any indication the man's loaded; and he can't even buy a cheap suit for his daughter? If she wipes out - which _all _beginners do and even most professionals - she'll freeze in wet jeans.

As I weave down the course my cluttered mind clears of everything. I'm completely focussed on the course. I anticipate each turn and jump and revel in the feel of my skis gliding uninterrupted through the snow. It's the most peaceful I've felt in what seems like a long time. There's a commotion behind me but I ignore it. Probably one of the Hulk's friends wiping out after attempting to show off. Then I hear it. A distinctly feminine scream - short, quiet and genuinely frightened - almost directly behind me.

_Go to your left! _A panicked voice flashes in to my mind.

The burning, uncontrollable anger which had become a constant factor in my life lifts - I search deep within me and can't find it's lingering presence anywhere. Instead it's been replaced with a deep peace. And joy, curiosity, apprehension, insecurities and so much more. For the first time in a long time I truly feel. The voice fills the hole inside me, making me feel whole in a way I _never _have been before.

Because it's _her_. It's my soulfinder.

**AU - Tell me what you think? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was too predictable? Again, thanks for reading everyone. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Thank you all so much for reading this. Please review or favourite. Or follow. It's lets me know to continue. Thanks.**

Chapter 4

In my stunned joy at finally finding her, I fail to heed her words. My girl crashes in to me, knocking me off balance.

Our skis tangle and we fall. I grab her close, cradling her small body protectively as we tumble down the rest of the slope. I hit my head on something hard as the girl clutches me closer and whimpers in fear.

Finally we slow, before stopping completely.

Dazed I keep my arms tight around her. I only just found her - I certainly don't want her to run off like my brother's soulfinders were so prone to do. Groaning I pull us both up so we are standing.

'Oh my God!' She cries - literally, she cries. There are tears in her eyes. 'I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. You're bleeding!'

'Don't worry about it.'

Silently I thank God that I am a healer. I carefully check her over and, apart from some decent sized bruises, she seems fine. Even so, I take her pain away before I even begin to think about healing myself.

I still can't believe it; I found my soulfinder.

I lift my hand to my forehead and concentrate, which is harder than it looks when you've suddenly discovered your other half on a ski slope, of all places.

In my mind I see the broken skin. First I stop the bleeding and then use my gift to heal the cut. It's difficult to describes my gift - basically it's like having x-ray vision and fixing the damage you see.

The girl stares at me like I just asked her what her favourite type of pencil was.

'You're like me?' The girl whispers, her voice lowering as she glances furtively around, 'You're a Savant?'

I nod absentmindedly, distracted by my unexpected inner turmoil. For the last couple of months I'd been angry, bitter Xav; now the anger was gone, who was I? Maybe I could be the old me again, I'd like that, as long as I had my girl.

Only then did I realise how ridiculous it was that I didn't know my own soulfinders name.

'What's your name?'

She seems suspicious of my curiosity. Having come to the conclusion that she hadn't hurt me and I'm not mad, I witness the wide-eyed concern leave her face only to be replaced by a stubborn mask.

'Why do you want to know?' defensively, she demands.

Her emerald eyes flash as she jerks her face upwards to meet my eyes, her body tenses as if to ready herself to either fight or run and her long red hair blows around her in the wind. This small, fragile girl is unpredictably fierce.

I think I'm in love.

Somehow I manage to form a coherent sentence - don't ask me how.

'Isn't it normal to want to know your would-be murderer's name?' I tease her, and I think it shocks her almost as much as it shocks me, 'If it helps, my names Xavier Benedict. Call me Xav.'

I realise that - just for a moment - I'm the old Xav again. I like it. I've missed this.

The defensive expression leaves her face, only to be replaced by a small uncertain smile.

She doesn't even blink at my name which is a welcome change. If she spells it with a 'x' and not a 'z' we're golden.

'Don't laugh.' begged the girl.

'I'd never laugh at you,' I promise, mentally crossing my fingers behind my back.

I know myself well enough to know I'm definitely not keeping _that _promise.

The small smile becomes more pronounced, 'Aurora. My name's Aurora Stone.'

'As in Sleeping Beauty?'

'Yes.' Aurora admits, looking faintly stunned that a nineteen year old guy knew the name of a Disney Princess.

Don't judge me. Those movies were good.

'You're names pretty. It suits you.' I mentally face palm.

That sounded like such a line, but I meant it. She looked like a princess from a Disney movie, it's her own fault really.

'Thanks. I prefer Rory though.' Aurora smiles at me, she seems confused but the distrust is gone from her eyes, 'My mum always said she named me Aurora because one day my very own Prince Charming would come to save me. I just wish he'd hurry up.'

Her eyes are so sad. Aurora ducks her head but I still see the tears in her eyes. She seems so small then - she barely comes up to my chest.

Only then do I realise she doesn't know. This beautiful girl with her waist length scarlet hair and big green eyes has no idea that I'm her soulfinder and, apparently, I'm already wrapped around her little finger.

She doesn't know that her own personal Prince Charming is standing right next to her.

Do I just blurt it out?

Say 'Oh, about that. I'm your soulfinder, want to spend the rest of your life with me?'

Maybe not.

That might be coming on a _bit _too strong. Suddenly I'm thankful I wasn't the first to meet my soulfinder. I have a rough indication of what I'm doing. I know I have to suppress the over-eager part of me which wants to find a chapel now, dammit.

The part that wants to skip to the last page and live happily ever after now.

Zed didn't and abruptly I pity my youngest brother. This mess of emotions is damn confusing.

My internal Oprah moment is interrupted by none other than Mr Muscles himself. Huh, I'd been so wrapped up in my girl I'd forgotten about him.

Close behind him followed his gang of thugs. I frowned - I didn't want my Rory anywhere _near _them. Every single instinct inside me told me to get her out. Out of what I don't know.

'That was priceless!' He exclaims, unnecessarily loudly.

Rory jumped in surprise and would have fallen had I not grabbed her. Her eyes had squeezed shut as she prepared for a fall which would never come. When she didn't hit the ground, Aurora peeked out of one eye, her face still scrunched up adorably.

She was so damn cute.

Abruptly she spun out of my arms towards the Midget Hulk angrily. I merely stared at the place she has been in my arms like it held the key to the world.

I was so whipped. Already. But I couldn't find it in myself to care.

'Andrew!' Rory whispers heatedly and I'm glad she's not angry at me. Like I said before; my Aurora is fierce, 'Why on Earth did you push me down the slope? This is the _professional__'__s _slope - I've never even seen snow before!'

I stop staring at my arms like an idiot and stiffen immediately.

He _pushed _her. That steroid-munching freak pushed my soulfinder.

And suddenly I'm seeing red - apparently I'm a very protective soulfinder.

'You pushed Aurora?' My voice is deceptively quiet and eerily calm as I loom over Mr Muscles, 'Who the hell do you think you are?'

Smugly, he puts an oversized hand around her, pulling _my _soulfinder closer to him, 'I'm her fiancé. Who the hell are you?'

**AN - Poor Xav. He only gets to be happy for a chapter. Tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were all so nice, I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 5

Her _fiancé_. This oversizedbrute is _my _soulfinder's fiancé.

Intense jealously sweeps through me consuming everything in it's path. It's like nothing I have ever felt before. I thought I was angry before but that was nothing compared to this. It's like comparing a slight paper cut to slowly having your arms sawed off while simultaneously being hit by a truck and maybe the paper cut too because, damn, those things sting - it hurts that much.

I find my soulfinder and she's _taken_.

I know it was unreasonable for me to assume she'd be single but still, it's exactly what I did. The idea of her with another is repulsive to me. Rory's mine not his.

Rory scowls and attempts to wiggle out of the Hulk's arms. It's no use though, one of his arms is wider than her waist and she has both of them wrapped around her, pinning her tightly to his side.

I remember Uri's words - he couldn't force his soulfinder to be with him if she was happy. But was Rory happy? My gut instinct told me she wasn't. But was that my jealousy or the truth?

Could I complicate her entire life because of a hunch? I think I could.

If the situation was reversed I'd want to know. Aurora deserves to know. I mean, I'm her soulfinder. That has to count for something, right?

Uri hasn't factored in the mess of emotions, the unparalleled _need _to be near your soulfinder. Andrew - oh, yes I was being mature and calling him by his proper name - interrupted my internal monologue.

Again. Not cool.

Andrew turns towards _my _Rory, 'Aurora, don't be like that! I was only having a laugh. Not everyone wants to be miserable like you all the time.'

'Rory,' She corrects quietly, her purple scarf had unravel during our fall, revealing strange smudges along her collarbone.

Andrew's dirt coloured eye's flashed in anger and, impossibly, he tightened his arm around her again, 'I will call you what I damn well please. You are going to be my wife and you _will _learn to obey me, Aurora.'

'For the last time, it's Rory!' She snaps and I do a mental touchdown because she let _me _call her Aurora.

Take that, Midget Hulk.

'Rory is a boys name. I refuse to let my future-wife be called by a boy's name. Especially as you insist on dressing like one.' Andrew grabs her arm with unwarranted force and wrenches her closer to his side, glaring meaningfully at her.

She flinches slightly, whether from the insult or the thought of becoming this pretentious idiot's wife, I don't know.

I kind of hope it's the second one. Just saying.

I take a chance because she's my soulfinder and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her marry that disgusting excuse for a human being.

She needs to know she has options. She has me - always and completely.

'Rory, I-' I'm honestly glad when Andrew interjects. I have no idea how I was planning on ending that sentence. Was I seriously going to tell her I was the love of her life in front of her repulsive fiancé?

It just seems _wrong_.

'Ah, yes. The belligerent child from the ski lift,' Mr Muscles looks me up and down -craning his neck so his eyes can reach my face - in a vain attempt to look intimidating, 'I suppose I should thank you for breaking Aurora's fall. We wouldn't want her to walk down the aisle in a cast, would we? She really is disturbingly clumsy. I worry about her.' Fake concern is injected in to his voice.

My spidey-sensing are tingling. Something's wrong.

My eyes instantaneously dart towards Rory and then it finally clicks. The smudges aren't dirt from our fall down the slopes.

Bruises mar her pale skin, covered with a coating of make up she absolutely does not need.

And before I can think through the blinding haze of disgust and red-hot anger that someone would dare harm Rory, I ask her, _He hits you, doesn__'__t her?_

Her greens eyes become impossibly larger as she instantly meets my gaze. Her soft lips fall apart in disbelief and she stares at me in absolute astonishment.

Then her face crumples in on itself.

Well, that's undeniably not the reaction I'd been praying for.

Aurora - my sad, taken, gorgeous, unexpected yet faultless soulfinder - is distraught.

Swiftly I hate myself. This is my fault; I'm not good enough for her. Can I fix this? Would she want me if I tried harder? If I was irritatingly smart like Yves or focussed like Victor? If I was laidback and cheerful like Will - like the old me?

_Though wasn__'__t my soulfinder supposed to love me for, well…me? _That same miserable voice from before whispers in the back of my mind.

I ignore it.

I know I'm staring again. It doesn't matter though because she's staring too. And crying. My being her soulfinder made her _cry_.

I don't want her to cry. It doesn't matter whether she loves me back or not. _I__'__m _her soulfinder; no one can take that away from me. Even if Rory only wants to be friends, then, dammit, that's exactly what we'll be.

Though it still hurts. She knows now. Aurora knows her knight in shining armour has rode in on his, er, skis to save her but she still chooses the cruel villain.

Almost imperceptibly Rory shakes her head desperately. Bright green eyes bore into me. It's not an unpleasant feeling but I know she's trying to tell me something.

Unfortunately I'm not a mind reader.

Looking frustrated, Rory scowls at me.

What I wouldn't give to be Zed right now - or to at least have his gifts. Then maybe I could figure out what the hell is going on in that pretty head of hers.

Andrew glowers fiercely at me, most probably because he's caught me gawking at his betrothed again.

'Aurora, we have a meeting with the wedding planner in an hour. And our friends must be wondering where we are. I say we leave now to give you time to look presentable. Wear something pretty, will you?'

Nodding, Rory reluctantly tears her eye's from mine and stares blankly at her bright red converse. Her shoes match her hair. Rory smiles slightly but I blink and it's gone, replaced with a look I can only describe as utterly hopeless.

As my soulfinder walks away from me with another man, she turns to me with heartbreakingly sad eyes, that seem to plead with me to understand. But I don't. I can't.

'I am so sorry, Xavier Benedict.'

And then she's gone.

**AN - Tell me what you think? Please? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - Thank you all so much! Your reviews and follows made me smile so much.**

Chapter 6

I'm frozen to the spot. I have no idea how long I've been standing here staring after my soulfinder. Long enough that even through my thick snow gloves my fingers have gone numb. Long enough that I'm completely covered in a fresh layer of snow.

I'm scared if I leave the spell will break and I'll have to face reality.

I found my soulfinder and I lost her. She's gone.

It's gotten dark and something has tangled up around my legs. It's Rory's scarf.

Gently I unwind it around my legs. It's soaking wet but I don't care, I hold it tight afraid it might be taken away from me just like it's owner. It smells like her - like lilac. And now I'm really glad I know how to shield.

Jesus, what self-respecting guy admits to knowing what lilac smells like?

_Xav, please come home, honey. It__'__s late. Your brothers have left and Zed__'__s asleep, _Mum's voice orders in my mind. She knows I don't want to face them just yet.

I don't bother replying. I'm too numb and besides she's probably already seen me get home safe. That's the only reason she's not sent my brothers after me. Sometimes being having a psychic for a Mum is convenient.

Snow swirls around me, obscuring my vision. I can't see more than a couple of feet in front of me. For all I know I'm alone out here or Rory's only a few feet away. My aching heart tells me I'm alone.

The ski lift's closed for the night so I have to trudge through the snow down the mountain. What with the snow falling so fast, I can't ski - not in the dark - unless I want to run the risk of snapping my neck. It's slow going. Eventually I make it home. I can't feel my feet but that hardly matters.

Mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of concern from my parents, I lean my head against the front door, hesitating to go inside. Inside I'll have to recount the story of my soulfinder and I don't want to think of that just yet.

The door opens revealing my Dad standing with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised,

'Xavier, what happened?'

He must be picking up on some dangerous signals or something because I have his full undivided attentions, which is rare in a family as big as mine.

'Dad,' My voice doesn't sound like my own, it's weak and whisper quiet, 'I found her. She left.'

He doesn't ask for clarification. Every male Savant knows there is only one 'she' with the power to destroy you utterly.

'We'll fix this, Xavier,' Dad speaks slowly like I'm a child throwing a temper tantrum, 'Don't do anything reckless. Your soulfinder is probably just scared - like Sky and Phoenix were. She'll come around. You've found her - the hardest parts over now, son.'

I wish I could believe that.

'She's engaged, Dad,' I laugh bitterly, shoving past him, 'My soulfinder's engaged to an abusive monster and she still wants him over me! What does that say about me, Dad? My own soulfinder would rather spend her life with an obnoxious bully than with me.'

'Xavier Benedict, you are by far the _stupidest _of my sons!' My mother interrupts, stalking in to the room dramatically, 'You said it yourself! Your soulfinder is being hurt by this monster. Your Dad's right, of course she's scared - he's probably abused her trust in men altogether. Show her you're different, Xav. Show her you would never hurt her. You're her soulfinder: you're perfect for her. Now, you just have to make _her _see that!'

Perplexedly I stare at my parents. Then what Mum said sinks in and it makes sense. Rory said she was sorry. That means she cares - right? And suddenly I'm hopeful because maybe, just maybe, I can give Aurora her fairytale ending after all.

Dad must see a change in me, or maybe the danger of me falling in to an all consuming, unbearable depression has lifted, because he gives me the patented 'that's-my-boy' proud Dad look.

'Saul, dear, call the rest of the children back. Tell them Xav's found his soulfinder and needs our help - they should know the drill by now. Xav, honey, we'll see what our gifts can tell up about you're soulfinder. Maybe we can find her and make sure, at the very least, she's safe.'

Out of the blue the serious expression leave my Mum's face and it finally seems to click that another of her children has found his soulfinder. She looks absolutely giddy, 'Oh my baby! Saul! Our baby boy found his soulfinder! Xav, tell me all about her! I want to know everything.'

I grin a little. Yes, I only met my Rory for ten minutes at the most but I could talk about her for hours.

I'll add that to my life of Savant gifts; telepathy, telekinesis, healing and the ability to babble like a lovesick fool about my soulfinder.

I'm sure there will be a high demand for _that _skill from the Net.

'Mum!' I fake-complain but really I'm so glad my mother's given me hope that maybe my soulfinder _does _want me - maybe she was just scared, 'Her name's Aurora, you know, like from Sleeping Beauty, but she prefers Rory.'

'Oh, it's fate! You used to watch that movie every day as a child.'

I cant deny it, it's true. Until Yves ruined it for me by pointing out that Sleeping Beauty would never have survived that long without eating. Unless she had medical attention. Which she didn't.

He's ruined a lot of movies for the entire family. Never watch _anything _with him.

'About that. Maybe that's something we don't tell Rory, Mum, yeah?'

'Why not? It's so cute. Oh, I'll have to dig out your baby photos - I'm sure Rory will want to see them.'

I'm sure she would, and I'm certain she'd bust out laughing. Especially at the one when I was five and dressed up like a princess complete with make up and wig. Sometimes it sucks having four older brothers.

_Don__'__t worry, son. I__'__ll make sure your mother __'__looses__'__ them. Only until you have _your _ring on Aurora__'__s finger, though. Then they're fair game, _Dad winks at me while Mum's backs to him, smiling happily at me.

_Thank, Dad. You__'__re the best. _

A goofy grin breaks out across my face at the thought of making Rory mine forever.

Now, there's only the slight problem of Rory's impending nuptials.

Eventually the my sodden clothes get to me causing me to shake uncontrollably and Dad forces me to take a shower to warm up. I glance at the scarf I'm still clutching tightly uncomfortably. I don't want to leave it. It's all I have of Rory - what if it disappears too?

'It's hers, isn't it? The scarf?' He asks, smiling at me warmly, 'I never thought I'd see the day - Xavier Benedict getting sentimental over a girl's scarf.'

'Shut up, Dad.' I laugh, leaving the room to take that shower.

The scarf comes with me, of course.

**AN - Don't worry, Rory's back soon. Again, thank you all so much for reading. Tell me what you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN - Again, thank you all for reading, reviewing and everything. You guys make me smile so much, your reviews are so lovely! Are you all on your holidays too?**

Chapter 7

Mum woke Zed after I got out the shower and he's sat beside me, steadfast while we wait for our brothers. We don't speak, except once, but surprisingly it helps.

He knows what I'm going through.

I was sitting in the kitchen staring vacantly at the table when Zed slapped a coffee down, 'I know it feels hopeless, Xav, but you'll get your girl. You're the other half of her soul; no girl can resist that. It'll work out. You'll see.'

Then he slumped in to the chair next to mine and stole the first sip on my coffee.

'You know, for a complete idiot, that wasn't too bad. How long did it take you to come up with those motivational words of encouragement?' I'd asked, bumping my shoulder in to his.

Delighted to see he had his joking big brother back, he beamed at me before his eye's clouded and his expression darkened, 'I'm sorry, Xav. For at the café. I honestly didn't mean to broadcast you like that.'

'I know, I'm sorry too.'

Our silent camaraderie is interrupted by the loud complaints which signifies the arrival of our brothers.

'I'm happy for you, little brother,' Uri says as he stumbles tiredly in to the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee maker, 'But seriously, did you have to call a family powwow now? We only just got to Denver and had to turn around again. I can't feel my ass!'

Uriel seems genuinely pleased for me. He knows that even with the complications this is a _huge _deal for me. I already know I can count on him for anything my soulfinder or I need. Uriel would truly do anything for love - his soulfinder is a lucky girl. I sincerely hope he finds her soon.

'Yes because your ass is so much more important than my soulfinder,' I tease mock-serious, leaning back in my chair.

'I'm glad you see things my way.'

Uri's trying to hide behind a poker face but he looks ecstatic to see me teasing and joking. Because even though she left I know I'll find her. I won't stop until I do. And whatever Andrew's holding over her head, we'll fix it. .Rory was much too sad to be entering in to that marriage _willingly._

I'll get my act together; stop drifting through life, get a job or maybe a degree, support her in what ever she wants to do and we can live a long, happy life together. That's the plan, anyway. Somehow, our soulfinder's always manage to complicate things.

Though I wonder - if just finding her took away my stomach-churning anger - what will having her forever do?

Vic comes through and begins to shepherd us in to the family room. Throwing one last longing look at the coffee maker, Uri complies and I follow him out of the kitchen.

In the family room, Mum turns the lights off and lights the candles giving the room an eerie spiritual feel. I swear she does it just to be dramatic.

'Sorry I'm not any use, Xav.' Trace says, smiling at me through his jealousy. I don't mind though - I understand exactly what it's like to be overjoyed for someone and unbelievably envious at the same time, 'I can't do anything without contact.'

'I have her scarf, what about that?' I ask, indicating Rory's purple woollen scarf which I'm yet to let out of my sight.

'That's perfect. Maybe she's been somewhere distinctive, at least we can narrow the search area,' Trace looks a little happier to be able to assist, giving me a tight smile.

Trace places his hands on Rory's scarf but doesn't try to remove it from my arms. He seems to understand that I _need _to hold her scarf. I'm afraid my determination will fade and I'll fall apart without it.

'I can't tell you much. The scarf's old - like, knitted-before-you-were-born old. Snow, perfume, a wooden chair - all very generic. Sorry, Xav.'

'Don't worry about it.'

Uriel just shakes his head sadly, knowing his gift isn't of any use in actually finding someone. Victor inclines his head in acknowledgement and indicates he has nothing to add. Everyone's focus shifts to Will and they miss the darkening of Vic's expression. His pain, his jealously and his guilt are all plainly on show. Catching me looking his emotionless mask springs back but not before I see the guilt intensify.

_Enough with the guilt. I understand, bro._

He responds with an inconspicuous nod and we both turn back to the proceedings.

Dad and Will are in agreement: there's danger, the amount of which is still uncertain. There are too many factors at the moment for a conclusive result.

Zed the wonder-child, for once, has nothing to add, saying it's too blurred without Rory nearby for him to see much. Mum nods in agreement saying the future is vague, rubbing her forehead.

We decided not to wake Sky and Phee. Sky was at home, asleep - not to mention, probably still angry at me. Phee was outside in the car. She'd fallen asleep on the way back to Wrickenridge. Yves had warned them that, if they valued the continuation of their lives even a little, they should let her sleep. Miraculously, they decided not to wake her. My tough older brothers are scared of an eighteen year old girl.

Hell, I am too.

Honestly, their skills wouldn't have been of any use to me. I don't need Sky to tell me my emotions are messed up. I'm aware. Also, I don't want her to accidentally let slip just how attached I'm getting to a scarf.

Runaway soulfinder or not, my brother's would never let me live that one down.

'Anyone got anything to add?' Mum asks, stifling a yawn.

It's late. I can see the sun begin to rise and it hits me. I'm exhausted. I sway on my feet and blink rapidly like a sleepy toddler.

'Xav, bed.' Dad orders, seeing this.

'But Dad!'

'Bed!'

My brother's snicker at me, playfully.

'I don't know what you're all laughing at. Get to your rooms and sleep. You're all staying here until Rory's safe - I don't want any excuses, Victor. You're due a holiday from work and you know it!'

My brothers roll their eyes and head upstairs with their tails between their legs like naughty children and now it's my turn to snicker at them. Vic rolls his eyes and mutters, 'yes, Mum,' before disappearing upstairs with his phone.

You just know he's going to arrange someway for his to work from home. Truly, Vic needs a break but I understand the need to immerse yourself in something, anything, to distract yourself from your absent soulfinder.

For me it was skiing. For Vic it's his job.

Mum gives me a look which says I have exactly ten seconds to get my ass in bed or else. I don't want to find our what the 'else' is so I scamper upstairs and lock myself in my room.

**AN - Thank you all so much for reading. And for all those who have reviewed so far, you make me smile. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - Never let it be said I don****'****t listen to my reviews. Two chapters in one day, happy Mollydolly1996?**

Chapter 8

I've been staring at the same stretch of ceiling for the past couple of hours and I can honestly say it hasn't got any more interesting. Watching paint dry would be more fun, and I mean that literally. At least it would be doing _something_.

I can't sleep; every time I close my eyes all I see is Rory.

Rory's brilliant green eyes wide as she lay dazed from our fall.

Rory's wild scarlet hair blowing like fire around her.

Rory's heartbroken face as she walked away from me.

I've replayed the few sentences that left her mouth over and over again until every word Rory has ever said in my presence is engrained in my mind, permanently etched on the backs of my eyelids.

_Xavier, _Rory's voice murmurs softly as if she were speaking through a wall, in my mind, so quiet I think it's simply my own wishful thinking. Just in case, I follow the tenuous mental pathway and tentatively reply.

_Rory? Is that you? _Please say yes. Please say she's coming to find me.

_Xav, I__'__m so sorry!_

_Baby, you don__'__t have anything to be sorry for. Everything__'__s going to work out. I__'__ll fix it if you__'__ll let me. _I mean every word, I hope she realises that.

_So…you__'__re my soulfinder? _Rory asks timidly, almost as if she's worried I'm going to pull the rug out from under her.

_Yes. I know. I__'__m gorgeous, you__'__re so lucky. _My silliness is rewarded with a giggle.

I grin widely before realising how weird I must look. Lying in my bed in the dark, clutching a girl's scarf like a toddler's security blanket and seemingly beaming at nothing like a madman.

All of a sudden her voice sounds a hell of a lot more frightened and it kills me because I'm not there to protect her.

_Listen, Xav. This isn__'__t safe. Meet me tomorrow in Denver. I swear to you, if you just give me a chance, I__'__ll explain everything. Please, Xav._

That's the moment I realise how selfish I've been. Here I am lying around moping, thinking my soulfinder doesn't want me and Rory thinks her future-husband has scared me off. She think's _I _don't want _her_.

I go to reply, to tell her how ludicrous the very idea of me not wanting her is, but someone charges in to my room.

'Whatever you're doing, stop it now, Xavier!' Dad shouts, panicked.

My Dad never panics so, even confused, I listen and sever the connection between myself and my soulfinder. Dad relaxes instantly.

The only time my Dad _ever _raises his voice is when his family is in danger.

Now the immediate danger seems to have passed he calmly raises an eyebrow at me.

'I was talking to Rory, Dad. She wants to see me tomorrow. I don't care about the danger - if I don't turn up, that's it. She'll marry that psychopath and I'd never be able to live with myself.' His expression softens slightly.

'Xav, I think someone was listening in and I don't think they liked what they heard. You need to be careful, son. Not just for your sake but for Rory's too. That said, you have to go. Your soulfinder needs you. But you're not going on your own.'

'Uh, no offence, Dad, but I think Rory will run a mile if I turn up holding my Dad's hand.' I cringe at the mental image.

'I meant take one of your brothers.'

'Oh.' Right, of course.

Dad's shouting woke everyone. Well, everyone except Zed but he woke up soon enough once Vic dumped cold water on his head. Yves was getting his head bitten off by Phee for leaving her outside in the car all night - much to the amusement of Trace. Sky smiles at me and I know I'm forgiven for my idiot behaviour at the café.

Dad recounted me and Rory's conversation and the danger involved. The room erupts in to noise as everyone struggles for their opinion to be heard. Though they all seem to be saying the same thing.

The family will not let me go alone. But of course I'm going.

Then they start arguing about who will go with me.

Phee suggests Victor, which is met with a chorus of assent because he's so level-headed in dicey situations. He looks like he'd rather be shot as he trips over himself to provide an excuse. I understand. Hell, if it had been me I would never have wanted to accompany any of my brothers to meet their soulfinder.

There's only so much a single Savant can take.

'Alright, everyone. Quiet a minute.' Zed shouts over us, 'Sky, repeat what you just said.'

Her faces flushes as everyone shuts up and stares at her expectantly.

'Zed!' She swiftly elbows him, a move she picked up from Phee, 'Yeah, what I said in my _mind, _Zed, which you promised to keep out of…'

'Uh oh, looks like The Boy Wonder's in trouble now!' I chip in, watching as Zed's lips move unsuccessfully trying in vain to form a defence.

'Anyway, well, shouldn't Xav decide? I mean Rory's his soulfinder. Who do you think will be able to protect her best, Xav?'

And when it's put like that, suddenly it's not so funny. Sky's made is about Aurora's safety - something I care a hell of a lot more about that my own.

'Will, you mind coming with me?' I ask after thinking for a while.

His gift would definitely be the most useful since he can literally sense danger like Dad.

'Sure, little brother. I kind of want to see if your soulfinder's a Sky or a Phee, anyway.'

'What do you mean by that, Will Benedict?' Phoenix asks, narrowing her eyes while Sky giggles tucking her head against Zed's chest.

Rory's neither. She's a Rory, and not just any Rory. My Rory.

'Phee, you can kill Will later. I need him alive and functional at the moment.'

She pretends to think about it before pouting at Yves who immediately begins to promise Will's violent demise _after _the meeting. Will gulps and edges backwards.

'So, where are we meeting your soulfinder, Xav?' Will asks, attempting to distract Phee from plotting his vicious death.

'Rory said Denver.'

'Denver is a big place, Xav.' Victor says, pessimistically.

Jesus Christ, that boy needs to find his soulfinder. Maybe she'll lighten him up some.

'She said Denver, Vic. I just need to turn up and she'll find me. I trust her.' His eyebrows pull together and he shuts up. I have no idea what I said that offended him.

There's an awkward silence while everyone stares at Victor.

I think my parents are finally seeing how big a toll being without a soulfinder is taking on their eldest children. They don't understand; they found each other young. They don't know what it is to despair that you'll never meet her. They don't know what it's like to spend years wondering if she's okay - or if she's even alive.

All that's in the past for me. I have a name and face to put to the title, but my eldest brothers don't. They're still wondering; they're still looking.

Will - ever the bringer of peace - interrupts this revelation, 'Xav, want to head now? It's a long drive to Denver and if we go now we'll get there in time for lunch.'

I just nod and follow him out to the car, leaving a fidgeting Victor behind.

**AN - Anyone else feel sorry for Victor? He's my favourite brother, I think. Be sure to tell me what you think, please? Thanks for reading.**

**Also I figured I should start replying to my reviewers - I'm new to fanfiction sorry I didn't know the etiquette. So I'll start with the people who reviewed the last chapter. Anyone who reviewed before I'm sorry!**

**rogue - Thank you so much! I hope this satisfies your need to read. :)**

**butterflylion14 - Thank you for reviewing so much! You're awesome. This update soon enough for you? :)**

**book-lover-book - Thank you :) I love when the Benedict's are all together - I always seem to prefer it to fanfics that focus on one or two. Aww, unlucky! Well, unless you like school - then, score! Thank you for reviewing!**

**To everyone who has reviewed - You're all awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'll be honest and say I didn't know how Rory would find us. But she said Denver and here I am, sitting in a small, family-owned café because Will was hungry.

Then again, when's he not?

I order a coffee and settle in to wait. Rory didn't give me a time either.

Jesus, once all this is over I'm buying her a phone. One of those FBI untraceable ones Victor's always banging on about us getting, so she can't even argue it's not safe.

I'm jolted from my thoughts by someone spilling a burning hot drink on me. God, can't a guy catch a break? Then I look up.

'Do you think you're going to do me grievous bodily harm _every _time we meet?' I ask, laughing at her mortified expression.

Will's head snaps up and he smiles friendlily at my soulfinder.

'I distinctly remember you saying you'd never laugh at me,' she mutters, blushing furiously as she tries to clean my shirt with the edge of her jumper.

Immediately, I'm distracted because, my God, she's _touching _me. Through two layers of clothes. Jesus, I'm sad.

'Lies. I didn't say that.'

'It definitely doesn't sound like something our Xav would say,' Will holds out his hand for Aurora to shake which she takes with a raised eyebrow, 'I'm Will - this idiot's older, and much hotter, brother.'

'I see modesty runs in the family.'

I jump up and pull a chair out for her, winking at her. Will's eyes almost bug out of his head. Before Rory I wasn't exactly the most chivalrous guy.

'Thanks,' Rory's brilliant emerald eyes meet mine and I relax, tension I didn't know was there leaves me, 'So, how many brother's do you have?'

'Including Will here, I have six - two younger and four older. The two younger have found their soulfinders too. What about you? Do I have to worry about some overprotective older brother coming after me?'

To her credit, Rory's eyes don't even bug out like most people's at the mention of my six brothers. My soulfinder's awesome; she takes strange names and enormous families in her stride without so much as a double take.

'Yes.' She seems completely serious, 'I have an older brother, but I wouldn't worry. He's twenty-four, very overprotective and _hates _Andrew. Over him anyone would be an improvement.'

Will shifts in his seat at the mention of Andrew but remains silent. He goes back to inhaling his food and avoiding our eyes completely. He's trying to give us some measure of privacy.

'About him. Rory, do you…do you love him? Do you _want _to marry him?' I force the words out of my mouth before I chicken out.

'Xav, you don't understand. It's complicated.'

'Make me understand. I have to know, Rory. You're my soulfinder and I want to spend the rest of my life with you - but only if that's what you want too.' Her eyes mist up as she stares at me tenderly.

'Okay,' Rory barely whispers, her voice is so quiet. Unconsciously I lean in closer as she glances furtively around us.

I take her hands in mine and give her a reassuring smile. Rory squares her shoulders and begins.

'When my Mum was pregnant with me there were some complications. The doctors advised her to have an abortion but she said no. She said somewhere there was another pregnant women who's son would be all alone without me. My mum was truly selfless. She went in to labour early and she…well, she died. I killed my own mother.'

'That's ridiculous, Rory.' Swiftly, I interrupt her. I couldn't bear to see the pain evident in her eyes, 'You were a baby and she choose to have you, sweetheart. She knew the risks - It's not your fault in the slightest.' My words seem to have no effect. Rory's eyes are filled with so much self-loathing and pain its as if she's being physically torn apart.

'My Dad was absolutely distraught - his soulfinder was dead and he was alone with a five year old and a newborn. He did the best he could, Xav,' She looks at me in earnest and I know what she's going to tell me is bad, 'But we were unbelievably poor. Dad couldn't work - he was sick with grief. My brother practically raised me to the extent I thought he _was _my dad even though he was so young.'

'I was working as a waitress in a restaurant, among other things, to help us get by when Andrew saw me. Apparently we owed him some money and couldn't pay - not that I was told that, my brother was always trying to protect me from stuff like that. He was scoping out what we could pay him back with when he discovered my Dad had an eighteen year old Savant daughter. The next day I was told I was engaged.'

Immediately, I open my mouth. How dare they treat my soulfinder like a baseball card, to be traded and sold?

'Don't get me wrong, Xav. I choose this. The alternative was to live in poverty. At least this way Dad can get the professional help he needs, my brother could even go to university like he's always wanted!'

Of course, I mentally slap my forehead, this isn't about money. I think my Rory would be happier dirt poor than married to a bully. This is about her family.

In a way I can understand that, I'll never be done paying my family back for the years of love and support. But that's the point of family; you don't pay them back because it's done willingly.

I'm sure Rory's brother would agree with me.

'Rory, baby, I'm so sorry.'

It doesn't seem like enough but really, in a crowded café with my brother staring out the window, now is not the time.

'Thanks, Xav. Thanks for not running. I don't know how this is going to work but I want it too,' Rory's eyebrows pull together in frustration and she scowls at the table.

'No offence, Rory, but why you?' Will finally joins the conversation, abruptly.

I'm not following but apparently Rory knows what he's asking.

'I'm a Savant. Andrew isn't. He wants the power, he covets it. To him, the fact that I'm a presentable nineteen year old is just an added bonus. Once we're married he's planning on moulding me in to the perfect little submissive housewife and using my gifts for his own gain. Honestly, I have no idea what Andrew does but I know it's terrible and illegal.'

I picture Rory as a 'perfect' housewife: cleaning, cooking, washing but never really living. It seems wrong. My Rory deserves all the experiences she wants.

During the entire conversation Will has been fidgeting and twitching. At first I just thought he was uncomfortable around soulfinders.

'Will, you look like you've got a wasp in your pants.'

'Xav, I think we need to go. Now.' My older brother states, his dark eyes darting around wildly.

All expression leaves Rory's face.

'You're right, Will.' She won't meet my eyes. Why won't she look me in the face? 'He knows. Andrew knows about Xav and he's not happy.'

'You told him?' Will narrows his eyes and he all but glares at Rory.

_Quit it, Will. Or I__'__ll help Phee kill you when we get back._

'No. I honestly don't know how he found out. I haven't seen him since the slopes. I can read anyone's mind through even the strongest of shields - it's part of my gifts. It's how I found you without a meeting place. It's why he wants me. It's how I know Andrews coming here now and he's _furious_.'

'You can read my mind?!' I exclaim, cutting to the crux of the situation.

Quickly, I review all the embarrassing thoughts I'd had in her presence and mentally wince.

Rory smirks at me, her eyes flashing in amusement.

'Yeah. Don't look so worried, Xav. I think I'm beautiful too.' Rory winks at me and Will chuckles at my horrified expression. Traitor.

'And exceptionally modest,' I mutter, 'the Benedict's are rubbing off on you already and you've only met two.'

_Watch it, Xavier. Do you want me to tell Will about your emotional attachment to my scarf?_

Immediately I blush, embarrassed that she knows how devoted I am to her.

_Xav, _Rory speaks softly in my mind, _don__'__t be embarrassed. I like that you care - I think it__'__s sweet._

Sweet. Just how every nineteen year old guy wants to be described.

Not tough, cool, protective, smart, sexy. Sweet.

'I hate to interrupt,' Will says, rolling his eyes at us, 'But the dangers increasing. C'mon Rory, lets get out of here before that power-hungry manipulator gets here.'

And then Rory says three words that broke my heart.

'I'm not going.'

**AN - Thank you all for reading? Please tell me what you think and favourite or follow, if you want?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN - Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and everything! You're all awesome.**

Chapter 10

For a moment I stare blankly at her. Rory's eyes are determined and I know there's no changing her mind. The more I learn about her, the more I realise she's the stubbornest person I've met. Despite the fact he basically owns her, Rory refuses to conform to Andrew's idea of a perfect wife and insists everyone calls her Rory.

Still, I have to do something. I have to at least try to make her see sense.

'Please come with us, Rory. You don't have to marry him. I can look after you. I swear it to you.' I promise, seriously.

Can't she see I would do anything for her? It goes without saying I'd make sure she was safe and happy - of _course _I would. She can read my mind, she knows just how much I want her, just how far I'm willing to go for her. What's stopping her from leaving with me?

'What about my family, Xav? I can't leave them to face Andrew's wrath. I won't.'

Her logic makes sense in a way but I can't accept it. I need her to come with me. Hell, I just need her.

Some of my old anger leaks back in to me as I realise my soulfinder is planning on leaving me _again_, 'So that's it, is it? You marry Andrew for his money? Do you know what that makes you?'

I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth. Will glares at me in disgust and silently tells me I've screwed up monumentally. Rory's eyes fill with tears and her face flushes violently.

'I can't believe you said that. I can't believe my _soulfinder _said that.' She murmurs quietly as if she were talking to herself, hurt evident in her quivering voice.

_I'm sorry, Rory! Please believe me. I didn't mean it, baby. I'm sorry._

And now she's angry. I steel myself to brace her wrath, knowing I deserve it completely.

'How are you any different, Xavier? You say you'd never hurt me but you just did! Andrew hurts me physically - he hurts my body - but you, Xav, you hurt me emotionally in my _soul_. And if you ask me, that hurts a hell of a lot more.'

She's right. I sag in my chair. I'm not any better than that oversized brute. I _hurt _her. My God, I hurt Rory.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,' we both whisper at the same time, repentance clear in our apologetic eyes.

Rory smiles a little and I know I'm forgiven. I beam right back at her.

I guess I got what I wished for. No matter what Rory does, I know I'll always come back for more and, as my anger-induced word vomit just proved, it appears the feeling is mutual.

Will clears his throat and looks increasingly panicked. Andrew must be close.

'He is,' mutters Rory, anxiously and I realise she must have read my mind, 'He's gone in to the wrong café but he'll be here really soon, Xav. You both need to go. Andrew knows you're my soulfinder and I have no idea what he'll do to you - he hasn't thought of a punishment he deems severe enough yet - but I know it won't be pleasant.'

'I'm not leaving without you, Aurora Stone.'

I'm completely serious. I refuse to leave my soulfinder to face the fury of her sadistic fiancé.

'For me, Xav. Please, for me, leave.' Rory begs, her eyes never leaving mine.

Now I'm torn. Half of me wants to do as my soulfinder says to make her happy and the other less idiotic side wants to sling her over my shoulder and get her out of here, consequences be damned.

Before I can do so, Will pipes up unexpectedly.

'Our family is strong, Rory. We can protect you, if you'll let us. Please come with us. I know Xavier's an idiot and I'm truly sorry you ended up with an annoying twerp like him for a soulfinder but he needs you. You didn't know him before, Rory, but trust me when I say he's changed for the better just by meeting you. Don't get me wrong, he's still annoying, egotistical, messy, _unbelievably _thick-' Will speaks up on my behalf, albeit in his own special brotherly way.

'Hey! You're supposed to list my good points.' I argue, interrupting him swiftly before he can reveal anything worse to Rory.

'Those _are _you're good points.' Will smirks at me. I punch his shoulder.

Very maturely, he respond by sticking his tongue out at me. Rory giggles at our antics before the situation sobers her up. Her eyes are so confused and conflicted.

I hate that I've done that to her. I hate that I found her only to cause her pain.

Would she have been better off without me?

Suddenly, I wish I brought Sky or Phee. Maybe they'd understand Rory's conviction that the only way anything will work out is if she leaves me. I mean, both Sky and Phee left their soulfinders in the beginning. Maybe they could help Rory understand it's not productive.

Will is getting increasingly edgy, causing Rory's eyes to flit around suspiciously as if the table of twelve-year-old girls next to us are suddenly going to jump up and knife us or something.

Rory stands up to leave without a word and I grab her hand. Anything to make her stay for even a second longer.

'Xav, I need to go, honey.'

She reaches out and strokes my hair soothingly as if I'm a frightened child with abandonment issues.

'Please just a little longer,' I beg, clutching her closer to my chest. She has no idea how good it feels to just hold her. In my arms, I know Rory's safe and healthy. Again, I send my thanks to God for making me a healer. It's the most peaceful I've felt since she left, 'I hardly know anything about you. I don't care about Andrew; I could take him.'

'I don't want you to 'take him', Xav. I don't want you getting yourself hurt over me.'

'But-'

'Xav, I can't go with you,' Rory won't meet my eyes and that's when I know I've lost her. She will not hurt her family; she will not leave here with me.

Then her demeanour alters completely. Those gorgeous eyes harden until they resemble emeralds; beautiful but cold and unyielding; her back straightens and she stares at a spot over my left shoulder.

'Xavier,' Oh, God please no. She full-named me. 'I'm not going with you because I don't want too. I _want _to marry Andrew. He can give me so much; security, protection, financial aid. Being able to help my family is just a plus.'

'No, Rory, you don't mean that,' I say desperately, 'You're trying to protect me or something! Aurora Stone, if you only listen to me once in your life then listen _now_. I'm a healer, baby. I can help your Dad, I promise. Your brother can apply for scholarships or Vic can fabricate him a degree if it's a specific job he wants. Together we can fix this, you don't have to marry him.'

'You're wrong, Xav.' She whispers with tears stuck in her eyes, 'I'm so sorry.'

My legs shake weakly and I slump back in to my chair as she repeats the same words for a second time.

Then I watch my soulfinder walk away from me. Again.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN - Thank you all so much for your reviews. If all goes to plan, this fic should be about 16 chapters long. I want to start planning my next fic now so I can write a couple of chapters before posting. That way if something happens and I don't have time to write, you all still get your chapter. I have characters in mind for all of them because I have no life and just sit around dreaming up stories for imaginary characters but only some of them have a plot at the moment. Mostly, I'm leaning towards writing Uriel's - because there seriously aren't enough Uriel fanfics out there - story but Victor's my favourite. I just can't decide. So, in a review or PM or whatever tell me the name of the brother you want me to do next. Feel free to say if you **_**don't **_**want a story - I won't be offended. Sorry for the insanely long author's note. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

For the second time, I'm left staring after Rory long after she's disappeared. She's gone back to Andrew. She's left me. And, again, I have no one to blame but myself. Would she have stayed if I was rich?

I don't think my Rory's a gold-digger. I'm not sure what to think though. I have so many questions and next to no answers.

Is Andrew holding something over her head? Why is her father going along with this? She said her brother hated Andrew - so why hasn't he taken her and ran?

Selfishly, I'm glad he hasn't. If he had, there's a good chance I would have never met Rory.

While I'm deeply immersed in my thoughts, Will appears to be leaving me to think, though watching me warily as if I might snap and finally have a mental breakdown. The danger must have dissipated when Rory left because Will's now absentmindedly staring out the window, completely calm.

'Uh, if you're not going to order anything else you have to leave,' says the teenage waiter after we'd been sitting and staring in silence for what must have been hours.

I don't blame him. We must really be freaking people out.

'Xav, we have to go now,' Will says firmly, still eyeing me cautiously.

'She left. Rory's gone, Will,' I say as the truth of the matter finally sinks in.

She's gone again. I don't know where she is again. I don't know if she's safe again. I've failed her twice now. What kind of useless soulfinder am I?

It's Rory's bad luck to end up with a worthless guy like me. Shouldn't I have put up more of a fight? _Made _her come with me?

I'm her soulfinder - shouldn't I have done _something_?

'I know, Xav.' Will replies quietly, his eyes still never leaving me.

'No, you don't know! You don't understand, Will!' I shout in frustration, people are looking at us but I don't care, 'You don't know what it's like to find someone so complete perfect, so in tune with you, and then have them brutally ripped away!'

'No, I don't, Xav. But I sure as hell wish I did.'

Then he stormed out the café to the car leaving me gaping after him in total shock.

Before Rory, I'd often thoughtlessly moaned about no one seeing how much pain I was in, but I can truthfully say that no one has noticed Will's distress at all. He always seems so relaxed and peaceful. He's the Benedict who keeps the peace, the one who cheers us up when we're having a bad day. Now I realise no one does the same for him - we all just assume he's fine.

Is he really that good an actor?

I throw some money on the table to cover the copious amounts of food Will ate and trail after him. I find him pacing in front of the car.

'I'm sorry, Xav. That was stupid. Can…can you just not mention me going off on you to the others? I'm not suffering, Xav. Sure, I wish I could meet my soulfinder but I'm not suffering in the way you were. In the way Victor is. If anyone deserves to find their soulfinder next, it's him. Maybe he would finally take a _proper _holiday.'

It strikes me just how selfless Will is.

'It's okay, Will. I was out of line. I get that soulfinders are a touchy subject for most Savants. Don't get me wrong, I'm so glad I found Rory; I just wish it was straightforward.'

'When were the Benedict's soulfinders ever straightforward?' Will smiles at me while opening the car door, 'Come on, little brother. Lets get home and form a rescue plan for your fair maiden.'

'Sure thing,' I mutter half-heartedly.

Will drives us home in silence. I'm unbelievably glad I brought Will - he knows that not everything can be sorted with words. So, the car journey is quiet as I stare out of the window unseeingly. I can feel the anger again and I'm powerless to contain it. It's burning inside me and no matter how hard I try to suppress it, I know it's going to boil over. There's only one person who can contain my anger and she's with _him_.

'Ready to go in?' Will asks me, jarring me from my bitter thoughts, 'Don't worry, I'll answer their questions so you don't have to.'

'Thanks, Will.' Relief is evident in my voice, I wasn't looking forward to recounting what had happened.

I didn't want to relive it.

'What are big brothers for? Besides, I fully expect you to help me when I find my soulfinder.'

Will grins at me before entering the house. I don't get it, though. How can he be so optimistic? It's not normal.

I follow after him, heading for the family room when I see Will fielding questions in the kitchen. Immediately, I regret my decision.

My younger brothers and their soulfinders are curled around each other watching a horror movie.

The music gets more and more dramatic and Sky cowers in to Zed. Tightening his arms around her, he kisses the top of her head fondly and smiles at her reaction.

I recoil from the sight of loving soulfinders and let go of the door with too much force. It bangs against the wall loudly.

Yves flinches in to Phoenix shouting, 'Phee, protect me!' and screaming like a little girl, much to her amusement.

They all freeze when they see its me. They've been trying not to rub their soulfinderness in my face while Rory was still MIA.

'Xav, wait!' Sky shouts, concern obvious in her voice: she must have seen just how unstable my emotions are.

Quickly, I back out of the room. I don't want to disrupt their happiness with my envy. I back straight in to Uri who sends me a sympathetic look.

I can't take this anymore. The jealously, the anger, my family's pity. Spinning on my heel, I race up the stairs and in to my room.

We could have been like that - Rory and me. If she'd come home with me, I'd have introduced her to my family. She'd roll her eyes at their antics and smile at me. And _we _could cuddle watching horror movies or cheesy chick flicks or whatever she wanted to watch.

That's the worst part. Everyday I'm going to have to watch my brothers with their soulfinders and think about what could have been. What could have been if Rory has stayed.

But she didn't and I'm alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'C'mon,' says Zed after bursting in to my room and flicking the light on, 'We've let you mope for long enough, it's time for a brotherly heart-to-heart.'

'Piss off, Zed.'

It's been a week since the meeting at the café in Denver and my anger is back in full form. I'm not angry at Rory. How could I be? She's just trying to help her family. I'm angry at the whole bloody world. Especially Andrew; I've lost count of how many ways I've plotted to murder him. Scum who abuse completely innocent women like my Rory don't deserve to walk this Earth.

Maybe I'll ask Phee for some ideas, she never did get around to killing Will.

Everyone has seen fit to leave me alone, especially after I snapped at Sky a few days ago. In my defence she kept going on about 'expressing my feelings' and 'not bottling my emotions up.' What the hell? Doesn't she know anything about teenage guys?

That's what we _do. _That's our thing.

What annoyed me the most was that Zed just gave me a pitying look. Normally, he would be all over me about talking to his precious soulfinder like that but not now. Not now that Rory's gone.

It's been weird, actually. The entire family is treating me like I'm made of the most delicately spun glass. It would be funny if it wasn't so infuriating.

'I mean it, Xav. Yves wants to talk to you too - it was his idea actually,' Zed gives me his best you're-not-getting-out-of-this look but I can see the genuine concern lurking behind it, 'We understand, Xav. You seem to forget we had our soulfinders run off on us too. To be honest, you're better off talking to Yves. At least I knew where Sky was…'

He trails off awkwardly because he knows he's done wrong. Zed's mentioned the unmentionable. I don't know where Rory is. I don't know if she's safe. I don't know what that steroid-munching midget is forcing her to do. I don't know anything. And that's what's killing me.

Yves walks in with a sigh and gives Zed a look.

'I knew I should have gone first,' He mutters, shaking his head disparagingly at Zed.

In truth, I think Yves does understand, to an extent, what I'm going through. When Phee disappeared he didn't know where she was or who she was with but he knew she was being hurt. Then again, Phee wasn't engaged to a monster.

Reading my mind, Zed backs out of my room. Absently, I wonder is Rory can read my mind from wherever she is. Does she know how much I miss her?

_I think he'll listen to you, Yves, _Zed says to Yves telepathically after reading my mind.

'Xav, I'm not going to say I understand what you're going through. We both know your situation is different than mine and Phee's. I'm also not going to promise you everything's going to be fine. You're my big brother and I love you, but you need to get your act together! How do you expect to help Rory if all you do is lie in bed and hate the world? Nothings going to work out if you don't _do _anything.'

I know this. How often have I wished that I'd just done something at the café? Was there anything I could have done to make my soulfinder stay or was she always going to leave?

'How did you stand it?' I ask, quietly, 'How did you stand not knowing where your soulfinder was or if she was okay?'

'Truthfully?' Yves sighs heavily, running his hands through his hair as if even just remembering that time in his life is stressful. I can understand that, 'I didn't. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. I just waited for Phoenix to contact me. And I looked for her. I looked everywhere I could think of, Xav. I hid it better than you; the whole family can see you're a mess. But more importantly I called in reinforcements. You can't do it alone, Xav. It won't work; you need us.'

I stare at my younger brother. I didn't know. I'd been there in London with him from the start and I hadn't known how terrible it was for him. Sure, I knew he was determined to find her but he never showed his pain.

Yves didn't shut himself in his room for a week. Unlike me.

He actually did something. He looked for Phoenix. What have I done? Nothing. Jesus, I'm a terrible soulfinder. What if Rory's waiting for me? And all I've done is sulk in my room like a petulant child.

'I know, Yves. I just…I miss her, okay? It sounds stupid - I met her twice for a total of half an hour at the most - but, Jesus Christ I can't believe I'm telling you this, I think I love her.' I want to hide my face. I've never said I loved a girl before, much less told my little brother. But it's the truth.

I miss her when she's gone. I worry about her constantly. I love her laugh, her smile and her mind. When I'm with her she makes me happy in a way I never thought was possible before. I love her. It's simple really.

'Of course you love her, she's your soulfinder. Or did you forget?' Yves raises an eyebrow at me, amusement plain on his face.

'I didn't expect it to be like this. I thought it'd be gradual. I never once thought I'd be in love before I even knew her properly.'

'You don't need to know her. A part of you loved her before you even met her. Don't give me that look, Xav. I think all Savants do and that's why not meeting them effects us so much. You know it's true,' states Yves as if it were fact.

Which with Yves we're never really sure. The facts he announced were never usually common knowledge.

It is true I guess. Even when we haven't found them we miss them and worry about them. I know it's the same for my brothers though I doubt they'd admit it. We all know they'd drop everything without a second thought to help their soulfinders. It doesn't sound very manly to be devoted to someone you've never met, but I still think it's true.

Just as I'm about to thank Yves for his insight I hear Phee calling him. His face softens at the sound of her voice.

Jealousy razes through me, igniting my insides immediately. Because Yves has his soulfinder. She's waiting for him downstairs. He's happily married and they're both doing well. Everything worked out for Yves.

Before I can say anything I might regret if I ever get Rory back, I bolt out the room. Zed tries to bar my exit but I barrel straight through him, knocking him to the floor.

'Xavier Benedict, get back here right now!' My mother shouts after me as I race out the house, leaving a string of curses from Zed and Yves in my wake.

I think I've been full-named more since I've met Rory than ever before. Which is saying something. I'm almost always in trouble.

I can't go back though. I can't watch three sets of perfectly happy soulfinders while my Rory is being hurt.

I just can't.

**AN - To clarify: I'm going to start a fanfic a couple of weeks **_**after **_**I finish this one. I just need to have an idea of which brother because it takes me insanely long to come up with plot. So far Uriel's winning but keep telling me which brother you want. When I upload the last chapter I'll start thinking about my next story then. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please tell me what you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN - Thank you all for reading and your reviews are so nice! So far the votes are Trace - 1 vote, Uriel - 2, Victor - 1 and Will - 1, so keep telling me who you want. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Seriously, I opened my email this morning and did a happy dance.**

Chapter 13

Simply, I run directionless. I need to do something. Even something as catastrophically stupid as run in the snow in only sweats and a t-shirt for an hour.

It's peaceful out here, quiet in a way it never is at home; especially with everyone confined to the barracks like this.

I stop running, breathing heavily. And finally I let myself think about Rory. Of course, over the past week I've thought about her but not in too much depth. In a house filled with Savants - two of which can read your mind and one who can make you spill you guts just by speaking to you - nothing is private. I didn't want any of them witnessing my turmoil, my inevitable breakdown.

But Yves was right, I can't just leave her to the sharks. Even if she never wants me, as her soulfinder I have to do this for her.

I'm scared though. I've never been this scared in my life. See, when you have a gifted family as big as mine no matter how dangerous the situation you always feel safe. Because you know they'd never let anything happen to you. And they know you'd never let anything happen to them. But this is different.

I'm scared that if I lose Rory, I'll end up one of those bitter, twisted Savants who do terrible, terrible things. The kind of things my family helps to stop. What if I end up like Andrew? Using other people for my own gain. Would my family stop me? If I did something horrifically evil, would they stop me?

_Xavier Benedict, don't you dare even think that. You are a good man, a good Savant. You'd never be anything like Andrew, _Rory's voice floats faintly through my head, pain apparent in her voice.

Well, that answers one question. Yes she can read my mind from wherever she is. Does that mean she's close? A part of me perks up hopefully at the prospect.

_Rory! Please, I can't stand this. Please, let us rescue you. I need you, Aurora Stone. Please._

I sound childlike in my begging but I couldn't care less. I'd beg for years if it meant I could be with my Rory.

_Xav! _Her frightened voice shouts in my head.

Before I could reply the connection between our minds is severed with such force it brings me to my knees. I use my gift to relieve some of the pain and curse God I can't heal someone from afar. If Rory's headache is anything like mine then she needs me. It felt like someone had shoved a hot poker straight through my forehead and, let me tell you, it's not pleasant.

For awhile I wonder aimlessly until I reach the outskirts of the next town over from Wrickenridge. A sleazy bar sits, it's fluorescent lights flickering, on the outskirts of town like an unwanted baby - loud and lonely.

It's the kind of place angry people like me go to drown their sorrows. The music is so incredibly loud the whole building is vibrating and I can hear it from the parking lot. Which isn't so surprising, it doesn't exactly look like it's been built well. I think I can see a hole in the wall patched together with chewing gum. Gross.

I don't have any money on me, funnily enough I don't keep my wallet in my sweats, so I don't bother going in. It doesn't matter, I'm not here for drink.

A thickset guy glowers at me as his 'lady-friend' checks me out shameless. She's bottle blonde, too tall and nothing like my Rory.

'You going to stop leering at my missus, or am I going to have to make you?' He shouts at me before leaning back and snickering.

He looks a little like Andrew and that's enough to set me off.

'Why would I want to look as some piece of white-trash?' I ask, letting all my anger fill me finally.

I need this. I need to hit something and this Andrew-look-alike is better than my family.

'Babe,' the woman simpers, throwing me a nasty look which would probably be more effective if she didn't look like she'd been dipped in wotsits, 'are you going to let him talk about me like that?'

The man starts towards me, smirking. He's already decided he'll win. I mean, I'm only a 'belligerent child' as Andrew called me.

I see red. Literally, it's like my eyes are bleeding and my heads pounding. I punch him hard, rapping my knuckles right across his jaw. My gift tells me I broke it.

The man raises his arm to punch me and I wait for the pain. I don't even try and block him. I deserve whatever I get for not saving Rory sooner.

'Stop, FBI! You have the right to remain-' shouts someone, cutting off as the man retreats.

Cowardly, the man turns around, grabs his woman and speeds off on his motorbike. Of course by then I've worked out who stopped us.

'Hey, Victor,' I say tiredly.

'Xav,' Vic nods at me; he doesn't lecture me and I appreciate that, 'I've been looking for you everywhere, you selfish jackass. Get in the car.'

I climb in his car and Vic's eyes soften a little as he takes in my appearance.

'What's so important, Vic?'

'I've got news on your Aurora. It's bad.'

Immediately I sit up straighter, panic clouds my mind, 'Is she okay? Did that thug hurt her? Please tell me she's not in the hospital? Victor, answer me!'

'Listen carefully, Xav. Rory is physically fine,' I sag back in my chair, relief floating through every inch of me, 'But there's something I have to show you.'

We get back to the house a little after two in the morning to find is suspiciously quiet. My worry increases immediately because very few things shut up the Benedict family. Victor won't tell me anything until we get home in true dramatic FBI agent style because he says he needs to show me.

As we walk in to the house Vic finally breaks the silence, 'I was doing a general check on Rory. Maybe could have got an address or something we could use to find her. The Net doesn't have a file on anyone named Aurora so I was forced to be a little creative,' In our family creative is generally code for slightly illegal, 'But instead I found this. It was sent to your email an hour ago. I am so sorry, Xav. I though you deserved to know. If it was me, I'd want to know.'

Victor turns his laptop so I can see the screen and indicates for me to read it. I almost refuse because of the pity I see on Vic's usually stoic face. I want a few more moments of being blissfully ignorant.

I stare at the screen. I don't know what I expected - maybe a document saying Aurora Stone doesn't exist or she's got a life-threatening disease my gift somehow missed - but I definitely didn't expect _this_.

It's an invite for Aurora Stone and Andrew Johnsons' wedding. It's nothing I don't know except for one vitally important detail.

I thought I had weeks, maybe even months, before I'd have to face this but no.

No, I don't have time because tomorrow the love on my life, my _soulfinder_, marries a cruel, abusive man.

And he had the audacity to send me an invite.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I never realised how supportive my brothers were until I needed them. Victor's sat beside me, much like Zed did, while I stare in to space. After he showed me the invite he didn't try and tell me what to do. For once, Victor didn't think he knew best.

He's letting me think for myself while making sure I'm not alone and giving me the option to talk if I want. I know Vic doesn't particularly want to hear about my soulfinder and the fact that he's willing to listen if I want to cry about her is unbelievably kind.

Actually, scratch that, he seems pretty lost in his own thoughts.

'Xav?' Vic asks my quietly.

I'm glad he's finally spoke up - for the past hour he's been opening his mouth as if to speak then shutting it with a snap. It's really annoying.

'Yeah?'

'Are you glad you found her? Or do you wish you never met Rory so you didn't feel the way you do now?' He doesn't meet my eyes and I know his mind isn't on me or Rory.

It's on _his _soulfinder, whoever she may be.

'Yes, I'm glad I found her,' I give him a look like he answered 'what number comes after one?' wrong. I mean, the answer to his question is painfully obvious, 'No matter what, even when she's another mans wife, Rory's my soulfinder, Vic. That doesn't change.'

He regards me for a bit before nodding and leaving me to think. Victor's not a big talker.

Of course there's such a thing as thinking too much. Which is what I'm doing. I've pictured my Rory's whole wedding. Jealously seethes through me, twisting my heart until it feels irreparably mangled.

I can picture Rory in a white dress walking slowly down the aisle. Knowing her, she'd do something unpredictable, something so completely _Rory_. I doubt Andrew would appreciate that.

Would she cry as she said 'I do'? Would people assume they were tears of joy? They'd walk back down the aisle together and Andrew's massive hand would be around my soulfinder's waist.

They'd have their first dance and Rory would probably trip over her own feet - would Andrew catch her? I know I would.

Then there's the thing I can't even bring myself to think about. The wedding night.

The idea of _anyone _putting their filthy hands on my Rory is revolting. She can't do that to me, can she? Rory's been working so hard her whole life I doubt she's even considered this. That only makes it worse though. I don't want that monster to be her first anything.

Not her first kiss or her first husband or her first lover. Hell, I don't want him even _looking _in her general direction.

I'm unimaginably relieved when a knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts. It's around nine in the morning but the rest of the family is yet to make it downstairs. Probably because they waited until Victor found me to go to sleep. I should feel guilty about that.

'I'll get it,' I mutter to Victor, who nods and goes off in search of the sweet nectar of the Gods that is coffee.

I don't have a caffeine dependency. Of course not.

I open the door to find a guy about Vic's age looking worn but determined. He's half-dressed in a tuxedo with a mess of red hair and sea-green eyes that aren't nearly as bright at Rory's.

'Hi,' the man says, looking me up and down in that intimidating way father's do, 'I'm looking for a Xavier Benedict?'

'That's me.'

There's no emotion in my voice as I try to block the pain thinking about my soulfinder brings.

'You're Aurora Stone's soulfinder?' He asks me, squaring his shoulders.

'Yes. She's not here, she's getting married today,' I tell him bitterly.

'I know. I'm her brother - Eric Stone.'

'Wow, your Mum really had a thing for Disney characters, didn't she? I suppose it could have been worse - she could have called you Aladdin.'

Like an idiot, I speak the first words that come to mind. It's just that, of all people, I never expected Rory's brother to turn up on my doorstep on her wedding day. Luckily for me, my soulfinder's brother rolls his eyes and grins.

'Yeah, Mum lived in a fantasy world. Our Rory definitely got the short end of the stick, though. At least my name is normal. Seriously, the poor girl couldn't even pronounce her own name until she was seven.'

'I don't mean to be rude,' I start because, in the future, this guy might be my only way to know Rory's okay, 'but what are you doing her? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Rory's…day?'

I finish lamely because this isn't Rory's wedding. It's Andrew's. And that is the distinction that is keeping me from falling apart.

Eric looks at me expectantly. When I just stare at him blankly he sighs.

'Are you just going to sit back and let this happen, Xavier? Rory won't listen to me. She's convinced herself this is the only way. I need your help. She's your soulfinder and you're going to let her be forced to do things someone as _good _as Rory should never have to do?'

'This is what she wants,' I mumble, pain flashing through me as I finally admit it to myself.

Eric's eyes are kind and understanding as he regards me.

'My God, my sister got short-changed in the soulfinder department, didn't she? She was trying to _protect _you! Andrew threatened you. Rory tried to leave, you know. The days after she found you. But Andrew threatened you and you know Rory; she'd do anything for the people she loves. Even marry an monstrous fool to save her soulfinder.'

I'm stunned. And so, so relieved. My soulfinder isn't in love with another man.

My Aurora wants me and right now she needs me.

'You're right!' I exclaim, my voice coming out unintentionally loud.

'Shut up! Why the hell are you even up this early?' shouts Will from upstairs, before groaning 'I think I preferred you when you didn't get out of bed,' and presumably going back to sleep.

I ignore him. I know someone will fill him in later.

I can't believe how self-centred I've been. This isn't about me. It's about my Rory. She's willing to sign her life away to protect me. What have I done? Except punch some random guy.

'So you know what you have to do then?' Eric raises an eyebrow at me.

I know what I say now will define my relationship with Rory's brother. I want him to like me. Even from the little Rory said I know he's more important to her than her own father.

'I have to crash my soulfinders wedding,' There's a short pause, 'Okay, I admit I never thought I would have to say that.'

**AN - I hope you liked this chapter and thank you all so much for the reviews. Votes are as follows: Trace - 2, Uriel - 3, Victor - 1 and Will - 1. Only two more chapters to go now!**

**Also, it's going to take me a couple of weeks to come up with plot. So in the mean time I was wondering if you guy's wanted me to do Finding Sky or Stealing Phoenix in someone else's POV - I know it's been done before so I'd understand if you didn't. But I could probably do that quickly because I wouldn't have to think up the plot so I could do it while thinking up my next story. Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'I knew I liked you for a reason,' Rory's brother says approvingly, 'Come on, we have to be quick. It's a two hour drive and the wedding starts soon. If we don't leave now we might not make it.'

I grab a pair of shoes from the floor - I think they're an old pair of Uri's - and race to the car with Eric.

'Xav, who's that? Where the hell are you going?' Vic shouts after me, probably alerted by my shouting.

_No time to explain, _I tell him as dive in to Eric's rundown car. The car splutters reluctantly to a start and Eric backs up the car and speeds away, _I'm going to get my girl._

_About time, _Victor sends back with a hint of pride, _Don't worry about the family: I'll handle it._

It's the longest car journey of my life. I know Victor has my back so I don't have to worry about the family coming after me. I'll have a lot of explaining to do when I get home though.

I'm bouncing around impatiently; much to Eric's annoyance. At least Eric has driving the car to keep him occupied. All I've done is worry we're too late.

'Eric, what if she's already said 'I do'? I can't lose her to him,' I'm hoping Rory's protective older brother will have thought this through better than me.

'It doesn't matter if we're late. We can just as easily crash the reception. What matters is it's public so Andrew can't intimidate Rory in to complying; that's the only power he has over her. I know it's not ideal - I understand you would want to be Rory's only husband - but we could have the marriage annulled. This has to work, Xavier.'

'You would be okay with that? With me marrying your sister?' I ask because I knew Eric's approval would make or break a marriage proposal to Rory.

'Yeah. You're a decent guy. Not a lot of guys would be as understanding with Rory's situation as you have,' Eric says, as he swerves past an elderly driving, muttering expletives, 'But I mean when she's like thirty. I swear to God if you knock-up my sister I'll…'

'Hey! I was talking in the future! Rory may be my soulfinder but I've only known her for a couple of weeks.'

'Good.'

But it's nice to know that, when the time come, I have Eric's blessing. It makes me slightly more hopeful about this whole thing. For the first time I think this might actually work, by the end of today Rory will be no one's but mine.

'We're here,' mutters Eric, screeching to a halt outside a large, fancy church building. It looks posh - the cars parked outside are the type I've never seen outside of a magazine - and leaves me in no doubt that Rory had no say in this at all. She seems more like a get-hitched-in-Vegas girl than the host-a-grand-reception-in-the-ballroom girl Andrew's trying to force her to be.

I don't think twice, I launch myself out of the car and barrel towards the entrance. Using telekinesis, I bat the beefy men standing by the door out my way on the forehead with a flower pot. His eyes widen before he crumples, landing in an awkard heap on the ground. Looks like Andrew was expecting me, after all he did invite me.

I burst through the double doors and yell, 'No! Rory, stop!'

She looks beautiful standing at the alter in a white dress with her brilliant red hair falling like a waterfall of fire down her back, shakily holding a few simple flowers. Even with tears streaming down her face and the Hulk clutching her arm tight enough to leave a mark she looks beautiful.

I don't notice the cries of shock, or the cameras flashing in my face wildly as everyone cranes to see who dared disrupt the wedding. All I see is Rory.

For the first time since I last saw her, I grin because I've spotted her shoes. I bet Andrew tried to force her into some gravity defying stilettos. Unsuccessfully, of course. When does my Rory ever back down?

_Of course _my soulfinder would wear black converse - it's just so Rory.

When she spots me her entire face light up.

'Xav…' whispers Rory in awe, as if she though she might be hallucinating.

Andrew starts shouting at the priest to continue, glowering at me. He looks absolutely livid. I smile at him pleasantly because I know it will enrage him and I want everyone here - all his friends and family - to know just how evil he is.

'Well, do you, Miss Stone?' The priest asks, nervously edging away from Andrew,

Rory doesn't even hesitate and her eyes never leave mine as she finally stands up for herself, 'I most certainly do not.'

She turns to an old, balding man with a permanently sad expression who I assume is her father, 'Dad, I can't do this. I won't let you marry me off to settle your debts. That man over there is my soulfinder, Dad. If I marry anyone at all it will be him.'

Rory kisses her father on the cheek. I think it's her way of saying she doesn't blame him. Then she turns, twisting her arm out of Andrew's tight grasp, and runs straight at me.

'What are you looking at? Leg it, Xav!' She yells, pushing me in to a run.

_I'm so glad you came, Xav_.

_Of course I came, _I think while following the Runaway Bride, _You can read my mind. How is it you can't see I'd do anything for you?_

We jump in to the backseat of Eric's car and I slam the door behind us, yelling at Eric to drive now. Andrew and his thug-like friends have just followed us out the church. They do not look happy. Opps.

I wave cheerfully at him and he narrows his eyes in total rage.

The next thing I know Rory is basically sitting on top of me. She buries her face in my chest and cries quietly. Eric gives me the protective big brother look which screams 'keep your hands to yourself, Xav.' As if I would cope a feel in the backseat of her brother's car while she was _crying. _Not to mention that fact I just crashed her wedding.

'I am so sorry, Xav! What I said at the café, I didn't mean any of it. You're my soulfinder and I, well, I…' Rory trails off, but it doesn't matter.

I know what she was going to say, I don't need her gift to know what's going on in her head right now. The fact she got in the car is proof enough for me.

'Oh, don't worry about that, sweetheart. I heard. You want to marry me, you think I'm sexy and gorgeous and-' I tease her. I need to see her smile.

Even though I know in my heart I did the right thing, I need her to tell me that.

'Shut up, Xav.'

And my Aurora grins at me before snuggling into my arms and promptly falling asleep.

**AN - Votes are Trace - 1, Uriel - 3, Victor - 2, Will - 2. Also, for those of you who do want me to do one of the books in someone else's POV, who's POV and which book? I'm not really good at deciding things for myself. Thank you all so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Apparently I'm a cuddler now; that's another Post-Soulfinder development. I don't like her being outside of my arms for long.

We'd stopped at a gas station and Rory was currently wearing some of her brother's clothes. They dwarfed her completely. I mean the guy was no Benedict but he was still tall.

'Hey, Xav,' Rory says sleepily.

I tighten my arms around her, just thrilled I can.

'Yes, my wonderfully amazing, beautiful, talented soulfinder?'

Rory snorts and rolls her eyes at me, 'Can I get my scarf back now? Or do you need to hold it at night to sleep?'

Eric cracks up in the front seat. She told him. Lovely.

'What are the chances of your brother never mentioning that to my brothers?'

'Nonexistent,' declares Eric all too cheerfully.

'Dude, I thought you had my back! We crashed a wedding together! Doesn't that make us besties for life or something?' I say throwing a mock-hurt look at Rory's brother, before turning and whispering to her, 'I may be willing to negotiate if I can hold _you _instead.'

She pretends to think about it before grinning at me and telling me we have a deal. She shakes my hand and everything. Next, she'll ask me to put it in writing.

'Break it up, you two,' Eric protests, rolling his eyes at us, 'We still need to figure out our game-plan.'

'We live happily ever after,' Rory says confused, displaying her innocent side, 'End of.'

'What about Andrew, Rory? We humiliated him in front of _everyone _he knows. Don't you think he'll want revenge?'

Rory arms tighten protectively round me as she glowers. I want to hit Eric for bursting her bubble.

'Listen, let's go to my house. My family will know what to do; we've dealt with worst threats than that wannabe-gangster,' I suggest.

Both Rory and Eric hesitate.

'You want me to meet you're family?' Rory asks, looking at me like I said something completely ridiculous, 'That's because it _is _completely ridiculous. They'd never like me - I was _engaged _to someone else.'

'That didn't stop Will from liking you,' I point out as she stares incredulously at me.

'Okay, Xav,' Rory says, finally after a little while.

At her agreement, Eric nods and heads back in the direction of Wrickenridge.

It's time for Rory to meet the family.

Rory stares at the door, 'You know what, Xav? I'll stay out here, make sure no one steals the car.'

'Coward,' I tease, pulling her ponytail, 'Anyway, who would ever steal that hunk of junk?'

'Hey, don't hate on the car! It will forever be the car that got you to Rory on time, therefore it deserves your respect, Xavier Benedict!' Eric defends his prized possession

'Yeah, don't comment on the car if you want to escape a lecture,' mutters Rory in my ear, 'Come on, Xav. We'd better go inside.'

I take Rory's hand and open the door.

My entire family - minus Dad and Trace for some reason - appears to have gathered on the other side of the door.

'Xav!' My mother cries, rushing forward to hug both me and Rory, 'This must be your Rory. It's lovely to finally meet you, sweetie.'

'It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Benedict.'

'Karla, dear. And these are my sons: Uriel, Victor, Will, Yves and Zed,' Mum indicates each of them in turn, they all wave and mutter a 'hi, Rory.'

'I'm Phoenix, Yves' wife and soulfinder,' Phee grins at Rory, 'Zed's soulfinder, Sky, isn't here but as soon as she hears _you _are she'll be right over here. We're so glad you're here, at last Xav won't be moping around, sulking.'

Rory and Phee start talking. Well, I say talking - more like Phoenix is telling every embarrassing story she knows about me. Great, thanks Phee. She couldn't let Rory think I was cool for at least one day?

Eric introduces himself and almost immediately Uri draws him in to conversation about something nerdy.

I don't think I've ever been this happy. My soulfinder is safe in my arms, currently playing some videogame with Zed and loosing badly. Eventually Rory scowls and throws the controller at his head, much to Sky's amusement.

That's one of the things I love about Rory. By all rights she should be closed-off and defensive but she's not. She's only been here for a couple of hours and already she's completely comfortable with everyone. Dad and Trace aren't here yet though, which is good because they are the most likely to tell me off. For going alone, without the family as back-up. When I ask Mum she just smiled at me and told me to be patient.

Because that's not suspicious or anything.

My happiness is put on hold when my Dad and Trace walk in looking pale and drawn. Zed shuts off the TV.

'I take it you're Aurora then?' My Dad says smiling tiredly at Rory.

'I prefer Rory, Mr Benedict,' Rory smiles shyly at my Dad.

'And I prefer Saul, Rory.' They smile at each other and shake hands.

'Where have you two been, then?' I ask, pulling Rory in to my arms, 'Mum wouldn't say.'

Trace steps forward and holds his hand out to Rory, 'Hi Rory, I'm Trace - Xav's oldest brother. While Xav was rescuing you, Dad and I were attempting to keep Andrew out of you're hair, permanently.'

'What do you mean?' I ask as Rory furrows her brow in confusion.

'Xav, did you honestly think we would sit back and let you loose your soulfinder?' Trace asks me, astonished that I could ever even entertain the idea for a second.

'We just arrested Mr Andrew Johnson for possession of illegal firearms. We raided his house while he was at the church. Rory, you won't have to worry about him again for a very long time. Hell, I'll even bet he dies before he's released from prison.'

'Although,' My Dad say seriously, giving me his Dad-Look, 'it would have been nice to know you planned to crash the wedding. You shouldn't have put yourself in danger, Xav. You're lucky Victor called before I had time to fear the worst. Still, you should have brought your brothers.'

'Sorry, Dad,' I tone dutifully.

Rory's eyes brimmed with tears, 'You guys did that for me? You didn't even know me, that…that's so _nice._'

'You're family, Rory,' Dad states, smiling welcomingly at her, 'Family looks after it's own.'

'Thank you all so much,' she whispers, her voice filled with awed gratitude.

She seems overwhelmed by my family and I realise, with a struggling family like hers, this is almost implausibly caring in comparison. Rory smiles through her tears and buries her head against my chest.

'Hey, Xav! I'm not engaged anymore!'

I beam at her, before lifting her up and spinning her slight frame around, whooping in joy. She giggles and my smile widens. I love the sound of her carefree laugh. Silently, I vow to make her laugh as least once a day for the rest of my life. We're lost in each other's eyes, memorising the other's joy. When we finally look up our family has filed out the room, giving us some privacy.

My eyes catch her brilliant green ones once again and we scare at each other with an intensity I've never felt before.

'I love you, Aurora Stone,' I murmur softly, gazing at my gorgeous soulfinder.

'I love you too, Xavier Benedict.'

And then, for the very first time, we kiss. And it's perfect. Just like her.

**AN - That's the last chapter. I'm really grateful to you all for reading this, reviewing, following and favourite - you're all awesome. **

**Vote are Trace - 2, Uriel - 3, Victor - 2 and Will - 1. The votes not closed until I post the first chapter of my new story, which will probably be a couple of weeks. Also, unless I get a concrete suggestion for doing one of the books in someone else's POV I probably won't bother just yet. So if you want Finding Sky in Zed's POV or whatever just review or shot me a PM with which book and who.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading my story!**


End file.
